Te sigo esperando
by Darlett
Summary: Twoshot ... Sakura sige creyendo en que sasuke... volvera. Pero ya nada volvera hacer lo mismo!- Pasen y leanlo
1. Te sigo esperando

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Espero que les guste te pequeño fic.. comprendido en dos cap_

_Aclaracion: Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece_

_

* * *

_

_Te sigo esperando _

_Hoy hace 10__ largos años que te marchaste, estoy aquí sentada en el mismo banco en el cual me dejaste aquella noche…_

_Tu ultima palabra antes de irte, me causaron una herida muy profunda… que no pude olvidar…_

"_Trate de lidiar con esa herida que me atormentaba cada noche… y que amargaba aquellos momentos felices que tu lado"…_

_Sabes…Sigo con la esperanza de volverte a ver entrando por esa puerta…Los demás dejaron de buscarte, dejaron de tener esperanza en ver tu regreso y se olvidaron de ti…_

_Intente cambiar… pero no pude, ya resultaba ser siempre una llorona y una débil…"siento mucho ser así"…_

_Después de eso si cambie, deje de ser la antigua sakura que conociste… Deje comer, deje de dormir y deje querer…simplemente mi deseo de vivir se iba extinguiendo con cada año que pasa lejos de ti…_

_Ahí…ahí… pequeño dolor punzante que recorre mi débil cuerpo al recordar la discusiones que tuve con naruto por ti…sa..su..ke-kun, intento rescatarme de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba mi frágil y desquebrajada alma, me negué ya quería que fuera tu mi salvador…_

_Cof…Cof…Cof…Al cubrir mis labios maltratados con mis manos, pude ver como un color carmesí empapaba mis manos…_

_Mis lágrimas no tardaron mucho en aparecer… " Ya no podré esperarte mas", mis ojos jade se tiñen de oscuridad, ya no puedo ver con claridad aquellas puerta donde tanto anhelo verte entrar…_

_Siento Frío… es la muerta quien me viene a buscar, pense que no me importaba, pero tengo miedo de no verte rostro…_

"_quisiera probar tu labios en este momento" … pero eso ya no es posible…_

_Cof…Cof…Ante de que la oscuridad me aleje de ti… Mi ultimo pensamiento te lo dedico a ti…sasuke-kun!_

"_Te seguiré esperando"..._

* * *

_Espero que les alla sido de su agrado!!_

_por favor... no olviden dejar su reviews_

_Hasta la proxima entrega!!_


	2. De regreso

**_Hola!!. . ._**

**_Tu ve algunos problemas en subir en este cap … pero por fin los solucionado_**

**_y aqui los dejo con el ccap final_**

* * *

Capitulo 2: De regreso (final)

Calida brisa de vereno un joven de cabellos oscuro iban en dirección a konoha…. "Después de muchos años podré rehacer mi clan con mi molestia favorita"… "me pregunto como estara ella".

Al llegar a konoha se dirigio a su antigua casa, todo permanecía intacto como el lo recordaba… "me ire a descansar el viaje asido muy largo, mañana temprano iré a su casa". A la mañana siguiente una suave brisa acaricia el rostro del joven dándole así lo buenos dias, "hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan cómodo", se paro de la cama y fue a darse un baño.

A lo poco minutos se había bañado y se había vestido… "Rayos que fastidio", se preparo el desayuno.

"tengo muchas ganas de verte", al terminar de desayunar sintió el deseo de recodar los viejos tiempo… Al caminar por algunos minutos, llego a aquel lugar tan crucial para el.. fue en aquella banca en la cual el la habia dejado antes de marche de la aldea.

Cuando de pronto observo a una pequeña niña dejar unas flores de cerezo en la banca, "por una extraña curiosidad se acerco a aquella niña"… - Porque dejas flores en este sitio?

Hoy hace ya un año desde la muerte de tia sakura

" Muerte… tía sakura" … "no puede ser que sakura este muerta" – el normal y siempre frió rostro inexpresivo , mostraba asombro y tristeza.- apretó su puño con fuerza.- "no puede ser ella no puede estar muerta"

Como te llamas?

Sakura Uzumaki

"Veo que el teme en estos diez años no perdió el tiempo"

Me puede llevar a donde tu padre pequeña?... soy viejo amigo suyo – esto fue lo ultimo en mencionar cierto aire de nostalgia

Si eres amigo suyo.. oto-san se alegrara mucho de verte

La niña de unos 7 años aproximadamente condujo a uchiha a donde naruto, al llegar al sitio nada mas y nada menos que la torre hokage…

Top.. top.. top..

Una voz se escucho en el interior… adelante

Oto-san!

- Sakura-chan que haces aquí?... no deberías estar con tu madre? – menciono el rubio

-oto-san fui a llevarle flores a mi tia recuerda que fecha es hoy.- dijo la pequeña

si lo recuerdo bien… "fue el día en que perdí a mi mejor amiga"

oto-san en el parque me conseguí a un viejo amigo tuyo!- dijo sakura

esta bien hazlo pasar… " Quien sera?"

La niña salio de la oficina y fue a buscar a uchiha.- oto-san… En ese momento vio entrar a su viejo y alguna vez su mejor amigo… "puede ser el teme" … "y justo hoy"

Veo que fin y al acabo cumpliste tu sueño- menciono con un poco de alegria aunq no pareciese.

- Sakura-chan.. no puede dejar a solas!

- Hai.. oto-san

La niña salio de la oficina… al escuchar el cierre de la puerta aquellos amigos perdidos en tiempo por fin se volvían a ver.

-Si algun dia volvía en esto pasaría- la mirada del rubio a puntaba fijamente a los papeles de su escritorio

Como murió? – pregunto el uchiha

Uno año después de que nos volvimos a ver en el escondite de orochimaru ella empezó a sentirse mal.. y fue en ese entonces cuando tsunade-sama le realizo unos exámenes, y fue cuando descubrió que tenia una enfermedad rara en la sangre, y para aliviar los síntomas existia un tramiento que le permitiria a largar su vida mas o no la salvaria de las consecuencias finales. . .

A los meses fue internada el hospital, pero luego ella decidió dejar el tratamiento, y fue desde entonces durante cada dia aquella banca en el parque.. a esperarte.. yo muchas veces insistí pero ella se negaba a mi ayuda.

Naruto después de contarle lo sucedido llevo a sasuke … hasta la tumba de sakura, y fue en ese momento cuando el uchiha cayo de rodillas y una pequeña lagrima se podía aprecia, a pesar de sus mechones alrededor de su cara.

"perdóname sakura".. "por condenarte a tan larga espera"

teme… ella siempre te amo a pesar de todo

lo se bien.. pero yo no le puede decir lo que sentia por ella! – la tristeza embargaba las palabras del uchiha. . .

Los años pasaron rápidamente… "sabes durante cadia de estos años he pesando mucho en ti… y la falta que me haces"… "sabes.. recontrui mi clan con una persona que me tolero todas mis estupideces, pero a pesar de eso no feliz completamente" …

"como fuera gustado envejecer a tu lado sakura, pero eso ya no importa"… falta poco para poder buscarte"… " a pasado tanto que ya no se si aun me sigues esperando"… siento el frio que recorre mis hueso, esto solo me indica el susurro de la muerte me viene a buscar"… De esta manera el ultimo aliento de vida se extinguio a envejecido uchiha sasuke.

adonde estoy?

Todo estaba vacio … pero alo lejos distinguió la presencia de una persona sentada, al irse aproximando cada vez mas reconoció la persona ahí estaba… sa-ku-ra!!

Y fue en ese instante en ella reacciono!!.. sasuke-kun!!.- se abrazaron y en esos instante volveron a tener la misma apariencia de cuando tenia doce años

Sakura le susurro al oido.- Te segui esperando!

Gracia, y fue ese momento cunado sasuke le dio beso en aquellos rosado labios que el recordaba de ella. Y ese fue su primer beso. Aquellas dos almas perdidas se reencontraron de nuevo.

"ya estoy de regreso"

Fue ese instante cuando aquellas dos almas brillaron tanto que se desvanecieron juntas en el espacio".

"_**Pase lo que pase… yo te esperare porque de alguna manera el destino te regresara a mi lado solo debo ser paciente, para guardar tu regreso"**_

**-- Fin--**

**

* * *

**

Gracias por haber leido este!

y no olviden dejar reviews... ;D

Atte: Darlett


End file.
